


The Road Taken by Some

by iamapixy



Series: Taken not Returned [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Bad Parenting, Custody Battle, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamapixy/pseuds/iamapixy
Summary: When Lorelai left her parents were left in fear of what happened to her. When they did find her they found the worst thing they could imagine.This is a bit short but it is just the lead in to the rest of my stories that are connected.
Relationships: Emily Gilmore/Richard Gilmore
Series: Taken not Returned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749730
Kudos: 1





	The Road Taken by Some

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Lorelai but I cannot agree with all the things she did.

The baby she named after herself would not stop crying, and all Lorelai could do was try to make her shut up before Emily started telling her how to parent. Maybe the baby was hungry, but her boobs already hurt so much. If the baby woke up Emily or Richerd they would never escape.  
“Shh baby Rory, it’s okay shh, we are going to be okay baby, Rory be quiet, shh.”  
The baby finally calmed down. Now all they had to do was get out. Lorelai didn't know where she was going, just that she was gone gone gone, like Route 66.

She went straight to the bus stop. All she could find was a bus to a place caled Walberton and another to Stars Hollow.  
“Well baby girl we always were going to be stars, lets go.”

E&R E&R E&R

“Where are they, I understand you are doing everything in your power but my teenage daughter and her one year old could not have gotten that far!” Emily wanted to fall to tears in this disgusting weighting room, what if something bad happened to them. Her baby and her grandbaby could be in danger and all the cop could say was that stupid frase:  
“I’m sorry ma’am, we are doing everything we can ''. Oh if he said that one more time he would have a hard time finding employment on this side of the hemisphere. Richard was no help at the moment, he was trying to get Jackson Redings on the phone, the man was a brilliant private investigator, and a close personal friend. 

~Time is A Jumping~

It had been three years but they finally found them! The courts had agreed that unless a time came when Lorelai could show that she could take care of baby Rory that Emily and Richerd should have her.  
How could Lorelai just leave and live in that shed! It was no place for a baby let alone one that could walk and get into things. What was that girl thinking? Emily could feel the walls caving in when she was there to pick up baby Rory.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is a planned out story that I have so many plans for but it can be moved if you all have any ideas. Also this has been slow going so I’m sorry.


End file.
